


Cooking Together

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Winter Holidays [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, cooking together, kiku is the most wonderful lady, love her so much, reader cant cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: You wanted to spend Christmas with your Girlfriend. She wanted to cook together. You agreed. One problem: you can't cook.
Relationships: Kiku/Reader, Kikunojo/reader, O-kiku/reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Winter Holidays [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065953
Kudos: 2





	Cooking Together

Celebrating the Holidays for the first time together is always a little nerve wracking. Having to figure out what to do, what traditions to uphold, what new things to start. At least, that’s how it always had been for you. But with Kiku, everything seemed to come so naturally, that you were almost overwhelmed by how comfortable you were. 

The decision was quickly made: no family, just the two of you. No elaborate celebration. Just the two of you, staying in, cooking together and enjoying each other’s company. There was only one thing left that made you a little nervous, and that was the fact that you could not cook. 

Sure, you could fry an egg and make a sandwich. And the average student would be jealous of your cup ramen skills. Simple recipes such as soup and pasta all were okay. But the moment there was elaborate preparation required, or patience, you were gone and usually gave up before you tried. You always missed a step, couldn’t do a certain technique or simply were too impatient for things that took time, and presenting an underwhelming result at best, and usually just a complete failure. 

So when Kiku arrived at your house, bags of groceries, filled with fresh ingredients in hand, you stared at the ground as you admitted you had no idea where to start for today’s plans and asked for a little guidance. _“I really honestly want to do this together with you today, but I’m afraid I will only disappoint you or hold you back.”_

Kiku gasped and quickly covered her mouth, and for a moment it seemed as if she was shocked before you heard her laugh behind her hand. _“Oh dear, I don’t think you could ever disappoint me_.” She touched your cheek and you felt your skin instantly heat up where she had touched you. No matter how often she did that, you still felt sparks every time you made eye contact and fell even more in love. 

_“I’ll help you out”_ She smiled at you, that gorgeous smile with her eyes closed and you felt all the insecurities you had been feeling earlier slowly melt away. There was just something about her sincerity that always made you feel better. 

And she had been right. She was so talented in the kitchen, but even more so as a teacher, patiently explaining how to cut a certain vegetable, standing behind you, chin resting on your shoulder and hands delicately placed over yours to explain the proper cuts. You would have to admit you played dumb a little longer just so you could enjoy her closeness for a few more seconds before she moved onto the next step in the recipe, but not before one of you turned your heads to give the other a soft kiss. Next step, next explanation, the whole ritual was done once again. 

Time seemed to fly and before you knew the kitchen was filled with delicious smells, all ingredients had been prepared, and you were setting up the table. After you were done, you went back into the kitchen where Kiku was plating the final dishes. Your mouth watered at the sight, a happy twinkle in your eyes. _“Wow you really outdid yourself today” “What do you mean silly, we did this together.”_

You shrugged: _“true… never could have done this without you though…”_

_“Good thing I am around then.”_

You both smiled at each other and carried the dishes to the table, sitting closely next to each other. You grabbed the first bite in between your chopsticks and held it up in front of Kiku’s mouth. Surprised, it took her a second to process what was going on before opening up her mouth and taking in the food. She smiled as she chewed and gave you a thumbs up. _“We did a great job”_

You laughed. Yeah, you could get used to this as a new tradition. 


End file.
